Lost and Found OneShot
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: A story about a girl, Selena, whose sister emtionals abuses her.  PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!


I remember the moment as clear as day; the accident, the funeral, and especially the abuse. I remember that Mom was mad at dad, but they needed to pick me up from my school. (Which I was the star of) Mom slid the car pass the red light, spun the car towards Dad's side, and SLAM right into the other car. I began to cry the slightest tear and then I heard shuffling of furniture downstairs, I ran down there.

"Alyssa that is Dad's chair! Put it back!" I cried my weak voice across the room. I stood firm, but yet weak.

"Selena DON'T tell me what to do, your just a fat, ugly, crying, baby! So don't act like I'm younger, when I'm not!" she screamed at me, slamming the chair down on to the ground.

"So-Sorry," I whimpered bowing my head.

"Go to bed, Mom is working late again," She spoke, and then she noticed I wasn't moving "NOW!" She raised her voice. I ran into my room, fell on my bed, and continued to cry until I fell asleep. Then I wondered; did I set my alarm clock? The next thing I know my chocolate orbs fluttered open to the blank ceiling. It's a good thing I turn on my alarm on every morning. I looked in the mirror to see 3 dried up tear stains down my rosy cheeks. The house was filled with silence, it was so quiet you could hear breathing, and not even heavy!

"Ring, ring, ring!" The house phone buzzed in my ear. I ran down stairs to answer it.

"Hello?" I questioned the heavy breathing man on the other line. I folded my left arm across my stomach.

"Tell your sister they are coming," He demanded me, the line then went dead. I raced up stairs, threw on some clothes, brushed my hair, and raced to school knowing the new painful moment was on the rise.

When you like school things fly by. My eyes looked towards the clock, surprised that it was almost 9th period; THEE worst period.

"Ding!" The bell sang, sending me off.

"Hello there, Selena!"Patrick spoke trying to be seductive, while leaning against his locker, people began to stare at him, making me laugh.

"Hi! Now, bye!" I smiled while almost running down to the gym. I walked to the gym to find that someone broke into my locker.

"I hate 8th graders" I mumbled after I finished getting changed then I ran off. A couple of hair obsessed girls glared at me with their fake baby doll eyes.

The 9th period bell screeched the deep sound into my ears. This was my LEAST favorite time. I got pushed out of the girls' locker room and into the ground.

"A little HELP here?"I shouted at the people zooming by. I began to slowly glided down the halls and I began to my locker, to hear a familiar voice shout at me.

"Come on just get it over with!" Alex my best guy friend screamed at me. He was the only one who knew about the abuse. I ignored him and continued to open my locker.

"35-46-2"I spun out the dial to find that Alex wasn't leaving. Most people were gone leaving us alone.

"If she wasn't there this morning, she won't be there now!"He admitted he threw his tall, thin, pale body against Deanna's locker.

"Bye!" I shouted my feet ran me as fast as they could. It wasn't long until I reached home. Have you ever had one of those breath-taking-heart-stop-wanna-drop-on-the-floor-and-die moment? I just did.

My auburn wavy hair was soaked by the pouring rain. I was still in shock; the windows were broken, door knocked down, and my house was trashed. I didn't know why. A car come zooming behind me, hitting a deep puddle, splashing me cold. I raced in with my heart beating fast, like a foot beating fast from being so nervous.

"Alyssa? Alyssa!" I shouted, no matter how much I wanted her gone, she was still my sister and I cared about her. When I reached her room my heart shattered into a trillion pieces. I began to her bed, there was a note. Was it something about the earlier call?

_Dear Russo Family, _

_Alyssa has been arrested for selling drugs with her boyfriend. She was arrested for a year, thank you for your time. _

_~Cops _

It felt good to get that relief. Now I only have a HUGER problem, how will I clean this up?

"I guess I'll just come on in, Selena are you ok?" Alex asked me from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fi-fine," I lied I wasn't fine my sister, my house, and are gone! I am so not fine! I went into my room to find my prize possession broken, "No, no, NO!" My one CD I had recorded of me singing. Was gone forever.

"What is- oh no, not that CD!" He exhaled throwing his hands behind his head.

"Ahh!" I heard someone shriek form the front door.

"Mom! I wasn't my fault! How can I help her sell drugs with her boyfriend?" I shouted, my Mom, who screamed, thought it was my fault. Alex was cleaning the house and stopped mopping and glared at my Mom with intension.

"I-I'm sorry, but this is too much, I already work nights, sweetie have you grown?" She asked me, grabbing onto my shoulders.

"No, not for awhile, I'll get a job, I can sing, downtown they can pay me $218 an hour! Then, you can begin to come home at 5 as usual, or like before!" I explained. I watched her worn out chapped lips, curl into a smile.

"That would be perfect," She slowly spoke while hugging; it was been awhile since I got a hug from her.

Days have gotten better, I got to spend more time with my Mom and we weren't always alone, Mom started to date other people and has met an amazing doctor and soon they might get married! That means no job for BOTH of us! Alyssa has returned, but she went back to her old habits, but the Cops soon found out and she returned to jail for life. Now, I'm 14 and a local star, as in singing. There have been a couple of bumps in the road, but we made it. I've learned one thing; life is an amazing adventure.


End file.
